hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zorin Blitz
First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz (ゾーリンブリッツ中尉, First Lieutenant Zōrin Burittsu?) is a character in the manga Hellsing and a member of the Millennium forces. In the OVA, her Japanese seiyu is Yoko Soumi, and her English voice is Helena Taylor. Appearance She is a tall, massively muscled female vampire who works for the Millennium Organization and is part of its Werewolf force. She is also the commander of one of Millennium's zeppelin forces, and is apparently the instigator of the Valentine Brothers' attack on the Hellsing mansion (though this is simply conjecture from mixing the manga and anime storylines). Her tattoos are different from panel to panel, in terms of images (in volume 7 she is shown to have a pentagram on her right cheek, though in at least one panel it is a hexagram instead) as well as number and arrangement of letters, though it's never stated if they actually change or if Hirano simply didn't bother trying to maintain identical patterns of hundreds of letters and images. Plot Although first seen with The Major and the other members of the Letztes Bataillon her first mission shown is her attack on Hellsing Mansion during Millennium's invasion of London (Operation Seelöwe 2). Zorin attacked Hellsing manor with roughly 1/3 of the Letztes Bataillon, though the attack was initially a disaster. Seras Victoria was easily able to shoot down Zorin's zeppelin with the Harkonnen II's AA cannons, forcing the surviving members to carry on on foot. Despite this, the survivors, behind halved in number and having lost all their heavy equipment, continued to attack, only to fall into a minefield set up by Captain Pip Bernadotte's Wild Geese troops. Ultimately, the Millennium forces were able to bypass the mine field with the help of one of Zorin's illusions and breached Hellsing Manor. Zorin joined her battalion of troops in the destruction of the Wild Geese; killing all those in her way with her painful illusions and massive scythe. Eventually she encountered Seras and although Zorin was easily able to kill her she instead left her alive after maiming her by scraping her eyes on her scythe, blinding her, and paralyzing her with a blow to the spine. Captain Pip Bernadotte tried to save her, but was also killed by Zorin, leading the injured Seras to drink his blood and awaken her latent vampiric powers. Seras then healed herself (save for her right arm, which now spews shadow matter) and effortlessly destroyed the remaining members of Zorin's Battalion, leaving Zorin alone. Zorin then attempted to wield her illusions against Seras again, but was instead confronted with an unfamiliar landscape: instead of only one soul to focus her power against, she found Pip's soul inside also, merged with Seras' own (represented by many shards of memories contained within the two of them), making it impossible for her to fool either, and she subsequently lost her power as Seras shattered the shards, confusing Zorin and allowing the young vampire to deliver the deathblow. Seras subsequently killed Zorin in a spectacularly violent and bloody manner, scraping her face across a wall and wearing it down like an eraser on paper. Right before Seras did killed her, Schrödinger appeared and informed Blitz that her inevitable death will come in Seras' hands instead of being burned, as The Major and Doc are too busy working on vampirizing Walter and had no time to activate the microchip, abandoning Zorin to a painful, humiliating death at the fledgling's hands. Her orders were to treat Seras as much as a valuable enemy as Alucard himself - orders Zorin ignored by leaving her alive. So Zorin dies in a complete contrast to Rip van Winkle, an unglorified death that Schrödinger later describes to the Major as like "a worthless insect". Ironically, these are the same words she used to describe Pip. Abilities She is a formidable fighter, wielding a giant scythe with enough force to cut a man in half. One side of her body is covered with tattoos, which include some designs but are mostly letters (into which Hirano occasionally sneaks phrases such as "Trigun Maximum," "Gungrave," and "Elvis Lives"); when exercising her power of illusion, they flow from her body onto the walls and ground around her, extending her influence over the area. In the same arm, she has mysterious purple eye, that opens whenever she uses her illusion powers. She can also read minds/souls allowing her to determine what illusions work best on her victims. These illusions include making herself appear humongous (taller than Hellsing mansion) andshowing her victim a painful or distracting memory. Trivia *In the James Bond 007 movie A View to a Kill, actor Christopher Walken plays a villain named Max Zorin who was a chem-engineered ubermensch created in late World War II by Nazi Germany and who possessed a Zeppelin-based flying HQ. He also had May Day, a giant, muscular female bodyguard. It is entirely possible that Hirano drew from these elements in creating his Hellsing character. *Her Last name may be a reference to the World War II German Military tactic Blitzkrieg. Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Millennium Members Category:Antagonists